


Naked

by Delphi



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Infidelity, Sexual Identity, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-07
Updated: 2010-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narcissa has a considerate husband—and a father-in-law who is something else entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kink Bingo 2010. Kink: _Shaving/Depilation_

She has a considerate husband.

Lucius knows he married a Nice Girl, and he has always treated her as such. In every room of the house save for his study, she has the last say, and in her bedroom he has always been a gentleman. Every time they've made love, as on their wedding night, he joins her under the covers, and he kisses her lips and neck. He uses oil to ease the way, and he makes it quick so as not to trouble her. She wraps her arms around him and whispers over and over that she loves him, and she does.

She was three months married the first time she...

What is the word? Not "made love," no, certainly not. Not "bedded," for there was no bed involved. If she were another sort of woman, she might say that loathsome word: _fucked_. But then, in her stolen liaisons, perhaps she is another woman entirely.

Yes. She was three months married the first time she fucked her father-in-law.

_The warm, smooth blade touches her with the tiniest kisses, as though Abraxas means to cut each hair one by one._

_A caress of steel, and then the razor dips back into the bowl of warm water balanced on the bed. It is Abraxas's bed, for his has spindles on the headboard to which to bind her hands. _

_She moans—muffled behind a sodden pair of her own salt-sticky unmentionables—as he strokes her newly-bared skin._

The first time it happened, the bleeding hearts were in bloom. She remembers because she had been standing at the window gazing out at the garden when he came up behind her.

"A young bride should look gay," he said. "But you always look so pale, my dear."

She cannot remember if she knew then what he intended, or if it was not until his hand came to her waist. All she knows is that she never protested and didn't wish to. Papa Malfoy, Abraxas—distinguished where Lucius was still nearly pretty, mature where Lucius was insistent and full of fiery politics. Somehow, despite thirty years between the two men, it was Lucius who made her feel like a little girl.

He drew the skirt of her robes up right there, before the window, and she gasped when his cool fingers slipped under the waistband of her unmentionables. 

"Ah," he said, a smile in his voice and his lips poised over her ear. "There's the blush..."

_She is dripping wet all over again by the time the razor gives its last lick._

_"Smooth as silk," Abraxas declares, his voice even smoother._

_She cries out behind her gag when a warm, wet cloth wipes the last of the lather away, rubbing roughly against her naked quim._

Their liaisons are always in daylight. It is no affair of stolen midnight trysts, but then, why should it be? It is Abraxas who is the paterfamilias, and it is Lucius who makes love to her in the dark, mindful of her modesty.

She is taken, naked, atop her bedcovers with the sunshine streaming in through the windows when Lucius is absent an afternoon. She sits on the edge of the table in Abraxas's library, legs over his shoulders as he licks her until she screams. She rides him in the garden where anyone flying above could see, his sex buried to the hilt in her quim, and his fingers, wet with her juices, entering where no one has ever touched her before.

With him, she is shameless.

_She looks down at her naked body in flush-cheeked fascination: her nipples, stiffened to dark raspberry drupelets in the open air, and the quivering of her thighs, and between, the place that has been hidden since it was sought, now bare. _

_Her fingers twist around the tie that binds her hands, and her toes curl at the sight of her own plump nether-lips and the glinting wet pink folds between them._

_Abraxas spreads them wide, shifting then so that she might have an even better view in the mirror, and for a moment she wonders what Lucius would say if he came to her bed and found her so naked and shameless beneath the sheets._

But.

She has given Lucius an heir, and so he leaves her to her sleep at night. He is often away these days, gone until the small hours, and he would never insult her by coming to her bed smelling of another woman's perfume.

_She spreads her legs, inviting Abraxas to enjoy his handiwork. _

Thank goodness for considerate husbands.


End file.
